


Happy Birthday?!

by beelzebaey



Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal or Vaginal Sex (not specified so it's your choice), Double Penetration, Fingering, Gender Neutral (not specified so again it's your choice), Multi, No Pronouns for MC, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebaey/pseuds/beelzebaey
Summary: “Maybe...“ Lucifer said, pulling my hair, taking my mouth off his dick, I let out a cry, closing my eyes, his hand firmly on me and Satan's thrusts didn't let me focus. “Maybe you can take both of us...”Lucifer's deep voice telling me that as Satan went deeper and deeper into me...“Yes...” I answered opening my eyes, needy and completely surrendered, I looked back, Satan had stopped his movements, buried inside me, sweaty and breathless, beautiful to look at “Yes, please...“
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character/Lucifer
Series: Obey Me! Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679278
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Happy Birthday?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, and keep in mind this is explicit, if you don't feel comfortable reading things like that just stop, please.
> 
> Thanks for the attention, and have fun

Today is my birthday and, honestly, I expected more.

I am stuck in my room because of not only one, but 7 demons, I admit I was surprised when the one who gave me the order to stay in the room was not only Lucifer, but Satan and Asmo, even Mammon and Levi agreed - Levi emphasizing “I stay in my room all day, it’s not that bad”.

But that was torture! I was bored and couldn't even hear a noise outside the room, what were they doing? Were they still at home?

I sighed, getting up from the bed, if they had the audacity to leave the house and leave me trapped I would scream. It was my birthday and I was angry!

I went to the door, opening it and leaving immediately, but I couldn't take five steps forward until someone pulled me by the wrist.

“Where do you think you're going?” It was Satan, watching me with a raised eyebrow.

I pulled my arm, letting go of him and frowning.

“Don't you think I deserve at least a explanation?” I said, a little louder than I should have, he didn't answer, the and calm look on his perfect face made me want to punch him. “It's my birthday! What right do you have to arrest me like this?”

Yes, I was throwing a tantrum.

“Lower your voice.” He said, crossing his arms.

I replied with a furious look.

“Why should I?! I'm tired of y'all acting like that!” I almost shouted, while he watched me without changing his expression, making me even more irritated “Why should I obey? I don't give a damn about this ‘I'm powerful, I can kill you’ story, I can't take it anymore!”

Something on Satan's face changed, and for a moment, I thought it pissed him off, but he smiled. Confused, before I could ask what was so funny, I felt a hand touching my shoulder.

“Are you done?” Lucifer asked, his lips too close to my ear, making me shiver. “I thought we made it clear that you shouldn't leave the room.”

I couldn't answer, Lucifer had that effect on me. In addition, Satan looked at me as if he was having fun and it made me lose focus on what I was talking about.

“Satan,” Lucifer said, his voice hoarse in a whisper, still holding my shoulder “maybe we should make sure it doesn't happen again”

Now my brain went blank, Satan's eyes changed to something dangerous.

“I would love to.” Satan replied, leading the way and opening the door to my room, Lucifer squeezed my shoulder slightly, encouraging me to walk.

A chill went up my spine as I went through the door while watching Satan not take his eyes off me. I didn't know whether with fear or excitement, but I was nervous.

The sound of the door closing made me jump a little.

“Now,” Lucifer was the first to speak ”Why did you leave the room? Were you bored?”

I wanted to respond, make it clear that I was furious about the situation, but the looks of the two demons consumed me, I was far from being in control of the situation. I nodded positively.

“So, maybe...” Satan replied, approaching me, he put his fingers in my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye “We should entertain you...”

I barely had time to think, Satan pulled me into a kiss, making me open my mouth instantly and let his tongue meet mine, meanwhile Lucifer wrapped me from behind, holding me by the waist and nibbling on my ear.

A low cry escaped me when, at the same time, Satan nibbled on my lower lip and Lucifer licked under my ear, making me shiver.

Satan licked my chin, going to my neck, Lucifer also lowered his lips, my neck being teased both in front and behind.

I didn't know which touch to pay attention to, Lucifer played with the waistband of my pants, caressing my waist, while Satan's fingers slowly lifted my shirt, teasing and scratching the side of my torso.

I was a little impatient and they noticed, the blonde pulled my shirt up, removing it quickly, at the same moment the avatar of pride placed his finger over my nipple, caressing it lightly.

Satan silenced my little moan with his own lips, kissing me again. Lucifer kept playing with my nipples without a set rhythm, only teasing me.

“Mm... Ah!” I moaned when I felt both demons grinding against me, feeling the erections of Lucifer and Satan at the same time against my body clouded my mind and turned me on so much.

I was the one who had the initiative to go to bed, holding Lucifer's arm around me and pushing Satan back, I was guiding them both.

When they realized what I was doing, they looked at each other as if they were tracing the next steps in detail. Satan smiled and Lucifer pulled away, letting go of me, in that the blonde grabbed me hugging me tight and throwing me on the bed, being on top of me.

I let out a surprised, breathless groan from the impact with the mattress, Satan, on me, got to his knees and removed his shirt in a quick movement. It was instantaneous, I took my hand to his pale chest, caressing it.

But he stepped away from my touch, looking at me as if he told me to wait, and got off me, staying beside me on the bed, leaving me exposed. Before I could understand why the change in position he brought his lips to the side of my chest, slowly lifting his tongue to my nipple.

I instinctively took the back of my hand to my mouth, biting it at the same moment he nibbled on my nipple. I closed my eyes as he sucked on one and brought his fingers up to the other, pinching gently.

I felt a weight on the bed between my legs, I opened my eyes slowly, Lucifer's lips were on my abdomen, kissing the exposed skin, he opened the buttons of my pants and I lifted my hips so that he pulled my pants down and finally take them out. Satan was nibbling lightly on my neck.

Lucifer ran his hands over my thighs, squeezing them, he looked at me with a dangerous smile, considering the sight he was seeing: me, with one of my arms over my forehead, biting my lips, panting and letting out low moans each time Satan nibbled my skin, only with underwear that did not hide how affected I was with the situation.

Satan knew very well when to silence me, he pull me in a kiss at the same moment that I felt Lucifer's hand caressing over my underwear. The sudden contact made me shiver.

While Lucifer caressed me and Satan savored every part of my torso, I tried not to close my eyes and bit my palm. I wanted more, I needed more.

I tried to use my voice to ask, but I couldn't, I only managed to get some weak and breathless sounds and or thank the universe, they noticed and understood me.

Satan stopped, his face now away from me, and looked at Lucifer. The older smiled at me and quickly took off my underwear, leaving me completely naked and exposed. He removed the glove from only one hand, but took both of them to the inside of my thighs, separating my legs, I raised my head, looking down.

I didn't even have time to process what was going to happen, Lucifer began to lick me, running his tongue so intimately over me, it automatically made me throw my head back, and bite my lip as a long moan escaped me.

“I always wanted to see your face like that...” said Satan, nibbling on my ear again “full of pleasure...”

I closed my eyes when he went back to playing with my nipples, Lucifer sucked me and Satan nibbled on me, both tasting me entirely.

I felt a finger lightly caressing my entrance and moved my hips forward, closer to Lucifer's face, Satan swallowed every moan of mine with his own lips. My body was hot, it was too much, but not enough.

I grabbed the bed's sheet and scratched the blonde's shoulder when I felt a finger penetrate me, coming and going slowly while the oldest of the brothers still sucked me.

They continued to tease me for a while, I bit Satan's lower lip, getting his attention. He watched my face.

“That look in your face...” he commented, smirking “You want more, don’t you?”

Lucifer stopped, watching our conversation and I mumbled in a low cry. I nodded, biting my own lips.

Both brothers moved quickly, got out of bed, Satan was the first to undress, taking off his pants, I could see his hard cock and all I wanted to do was touch it, it wasn't that thick, but it was certainly long.

Lucifer only removed his shirt and it was always a delight to catch a glimpse of that chest, in his pants I could see the bulge.

“On your knees.” Lucifer ordered and I didn't think twice before obeying, I knelt on the bed, waiting for them to position themselves.

Satan stood behind me, holding my hips, while Lucifer was in front of me.

“Prepare yourself, my dear” he said, caressing my face “It will be a wild show to entertain you.”

I felt Satan's cock near my entrance and this time it was my turn to smile.

“So make sure I won't be bored.” I said going with my hips back and forcing the tip to enter me.

Satan's moan was combined with mine and he grabbed my hip tightly, preventing me from moving, commanding the movement, he went forward, putting the entire length of his dick inside me. 

Lucifer caressed my face, watching me bite my lips as Satan slowly moved his hips.

I opened my mouth, panting, turned my face slightly and nibbled on the gloved hand, Lucifer moved it, bringing his fingers close to my mouth. I licked his index finger, it was strange with the cloth on the way, but that didn't stop me from putting his finger in my mouth and sucking it.

Satan thrust his hips forward strongly and without warning, I moaned loudly, the sound coming out muffled thanks to the two fingers that were in my mouth. He started the movement, thrusting his hips without a defined pace, without me being able to prepare myself each time he went deeper into me.

Lucifer did the same with his fingers, moving them back and forth, much slower than Satan's, but both movements mixed together were making my mind go blank.

When the fingers left my mouth I missed it, but I didn't have time to think about it, Satan squeezed my hips, moving forward sharply, making a current of electricity go up my spine, my voice almost an octave higher.

The movements were faster, to the point where I could hear when his hips met my body. I moaned in staccato, every time he thrusted in me.

Lucifer straightened up in front of me, when I realized what he was doing my mouth watered. The avatar of pride opened his pants button and exposed his cock in front of my eyes. It was big and so hard, just the way I imagined it.

In the middle of a louder moan while Satan fucked me in such a good way, I opened my mouth and before I was even ordered to do something, I licked the head of the dick.

The sound that Lucifer let out was weak but it was enough for me. I rolled my hips, following Satan's movements as I licked the length of the cock in front of me. Lucifer took his ungloved hand to my hair, caressing me, I understand it as a praise and put as much of his dick as I could in my mouth, making him moan, low and rough.

My mind was lost, their hips met my body strongly, I moaned around Lucifer's cock as I heard Satan make delicious sounds every time the strength of his thrusts on me increased. The hands that held my waist, forcing me to go back and forth, would definitely leave a mark on my skin.

The trembling that went up my body didn't let me think, all I could do was tighten my fist on the sheet, while opening my mouth, moaning delightful.

“Maybe...” Lucifer said, pulling my hair, taking my mouth off his dick, I let out a cry, closing my eyes, his hand firmly on me and Satan's thrusts didn't let me focus. “Maybe you can take both of us...”

Lucifer's deep voice telling me that as Satan went deeper and deeper into me...

“Yes...” I answered opening my eyes, needy and completely surrendered, I looked back, Satan had stopped his movements, buried inside me, sweaty and breathless, beautiful to look at “Yes, please...”

I heard an excited growl from both, Satan pushed my hips forward, pulling out of me, I cried low, sad with the loss and for being so empty so quickly.

Lucifer moved, lying next to me, and pulling my body over his, my back met his chest and he licked the skin below my ear.

Satan stayed on top of us, holding my thighs firmly. He brought his face close to mine, licking my lips, Lucifer grabbed his own dick in handand slowly placing it inside me, Satan swallowed all the moans that I let out in a kiss.

The avatar of pride was all inside me, deep, filling me completely, but he didn't move, he sucked my neck while Satan was still kissing me and I was already going crazy for wanting, for needing more.

Satan smiled at the frustrated moan I let out.

“Get ready...” he said, adjusting his posture and finally penetrated where I already felt so full.

“Nhn ... Ahn, fuck!” I let it out, feeling like I was burning, so good! I wrapped my arms around Satan, while Lucifer ran his hands over me, playing with my nipples, the contrast of the glove and the naked skin making the sensation unique.

Satan moved his hips, slowly at first, testing me. I replied, shaking my hips, wanting to feel both more.

”Please...” I asked again, missing the strong thrusts I received a few minutes ago, I wanted it strong, I wanted to feel it all over me “Fuck me.”

They both moved at the same time, Satan moving forward strongly, while Lucifer moved his hips up, I moaned in a way that anyone passing by my room would have heard.

Each of them attacked one side of my neck and I felt my body on fire, the movements sending a series of waves of pleasure, everything was pulsing and I felt totally open, but in a magnificently good way.

The sounds that the three of us were making filled the room, skin hitting skin, moaning and much more erotic sounds, my throat hurt, I couldn't control myself anymore, I scratched Satan's back and exposed my neck for Lucifer to mark it the way he wanted.

I was at my limit, feeling both pulsing inside me, Satan moved out of me to come back with more force, while Lucifer thrusted his hips forward just to bury himself even deeper, there was not even a moment that I was not filled.

My body trembled and I bit my lip, I was so close, I tried to warn them, but everything that came out of my lips was meaningless cries lost in the middle of both their names, my mind no longer worked, I was completely broken.

But it wasn't just me, the movements of the two demons started to become erratic, Lucifer held my waist tight while Satan grabbed my thighs, both attacking my neck again, biting. I heard their deep groan and felt that they were going to come out of me.

“No!” I shouted out, moving my hips ”Inside... c-cum inside...”

I asked, wanting to be fully filled until the last moment, they moaned, clearly hearing that sparked something inside them.

The thrusts were hard, rough I closed my eyes, feeling the pleasure growing inside me, my orgasm came strong, letting my voice out higher than it should have, Satan kissed me intensely, while Lucifer marked my shoulder with bites.

It didn't take long, more strong thrusts while I savored my climax and the demons came, filling me.

Satan continued to kiss me, more calmly, while Lucifer caressed my waist and kissed my neck. I opened my eyes, panting and letting out a low cry when they pulled their dicks out of me.

”Have we entertained you enough?” Satan said smiling.

I laughed, holding Lucifer's hand, which was still touching my skin gently, he kissed my neck again, moving forward and making us both sit, Satan sit in front of me caressing my face.

”Guys...” I said, trying not to close my eyes, their affection and caresses making me sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep like that “Let's take a shower...”

I said a little uncertainly, not sure if they would go with me or not, but they both agreed happily, helping me get out of the bed.

“Wait” I said sitting on the bed, with both of them already standing in front of me, the reason why we did all this coming back to my mind ”Now I need to know, why the hell did you lock me in my room?”

They looked at each other, Lucifer raised an eyebrow as if warning Satan.

”We are preparing a surprise party for you” Satan said naturally, smiling.

Lucifer sighed.

”Do you understand the concept of surprise, Satan?”

I smiled, my heart filling with joy.

”Thanks!” I hugged them tightly, when I looked at them, both returned my gaze and smiled in a way that made my heart skip a beat. “Okay! Now, bath!”

I went ahead, hearing them laugh softly behind me and knowing: this was already the best birthday I've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, you can support me & buy me a coffee ☕️  
> ♡ https://ko-fi.com/mrobrotzly


End file.
